Giving Billy a Gift
by Gotfan8899
Summary: Shortly after the battle with the seven deadly sins Freddy realizes that he has to give thanks to Billy for saving him, and giving him incredible powers. Since Freddy doesn't have a ton of money, he has to get creative on his gift.
1. Chapter 1

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

_This story takes place after the events of the movie Shazam! _

After the battle with the Seven Deadly Sins Billy, and his new-found family headed back to their home and sat down for dinner. Billy, now with a new respect for everyone around the table, was the first to put his hand in the center of the table and say, "All hands-on deck." Billy then listed what he was thankful for with his family gleaming at him realizing that he is truly a changed person. The entire family had their best dinner since Billy joined the family, with no more animosity hanging in the air.

Throughout the entire dinner Freddy couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from Billy. Billy didn't even notice the eye contact from his foster brother as he was having too much fun with the rest of the family. The thoughts running through Freddy's mind were all of gratitude, he couldn't believe that Billy just gave him the power of flight, had the chance to become a superhero, and defeat magical demons. Billy just gave him the night of his life and he wasn't sure Billy realized the gravity of what he just did for him. All dinner Freddy was just trying to figure out how he could really, truly, thank his new best friend for giving him this new power.

After the late dinner everyone went their separate ways; Rosa and Victor went to bed, Mary spent some time with Darla, Eugene went back to screaming at people playing video games, and Pedro went to the basement to workout. Billy and Freddy went up to their room and began discussing the what could be the future of their lives. Billy sat down on the bottom bunk and Freddy sat at the desk moving the chair to face Billy.

"Dude, I can't believe that just fucking happened.", Billy said

"I know! That was the craziest shit I've ever seen! I was flying around kicking ass and saving people, Darla was running up walls, Eugene shot lightning from his hands, Mary was throwing those fuckers all over the place, and Pedro held up and entire goddamn Ferris Wheel!", Freddy exhausted himself recapping the events of the night.

"A-hem.", Billy exaggerated clearing his throat to call attention to his actions of the night.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You too, but you've been doing that for like weeks.", Freddy brushed off Billy's accomplishments. Billy smirked and let out a small laugh.

"So, who are we going to fight next?", Freddy asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I don't know. I don't even want to know. I'm exhausted.", Billy said

"Yeah, but I mean like. We've got these awesome powers lets go use them!", Freddy said

Billy understood Freddy's excitement, after all not only does he get a superpower when he transforms but he doesn't have to use a crutch to get around.

"I get it, but let's just give it a night off.", Billy gave Freddy that charming innocent smile that he'd been gifted with from birth.

Freddy's energy slowly left him as he calmed down, but then an idea popped into his head. After just a few short weeks Freddy had become infatuated with Billy and after tonight where Billy was able to give him the ultimate gift Freddy fell completely in love with him. Freddy didn't know how Billy would react to what he was going to do next, but he felt he had to give it a shot and live with the consequences.

"Hey Billy.", Freddy said looking up from the floor.

"Yeah?", Billy asked

"I just want to say thanks. For you know saving the family and giving me superpowers. I know we've talked about this before, but you came into my life and has made it infinitely better. I don't know how I can thank you enough.", Freddy said pouring his heart out to Billy.

"Don't worry about it man, you don't have to thank me. You did a lot for me too.", Billy said trying to ease Freddy of some guilt.

"Yeah, I know. But I still feel like I should do something for you. I don't have any money and we probably shouldn't steal anymore so the gift I want to give you is a little unorthodox.", Freddy said getting up from his chair with his crutch walking over to Billy, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay.", Billy said confused and skeptical.

"Lay back.", Freddy told Billy what to do

Billy gave Freddy a weird look, Freddy looked back at him deadly serious. Billy laid back slowly, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed, his view was the underside of the top bunkbed. Freddy took a deep breath and set his crutch on the bed post. He struggled to stand, and he dropped to his knees, he crawled up to Billy's legs. Billy couldn't see what Freddy was doing, he had no idea what Freddy was doing until he felt Freddy's hands on his jeans button.

"Hey, hey, hey!", Billy exclaimed as he sat up and batted Freddy's hands away.

"I'm sorry!", Freddy apologized.

"What the fuck man?", Billy said standing up.

"I told you I don't have any money.", Freddy said

"A-and what? Giving me a hand job was your next idea?!", Billy said trying to keep his voice down.

"Well I mean I guess.", Freddy said still sitting on the floor.

"So, you're gay?", Billy asked calming down a little.

Freddy just nodded his head in silence.

"And you like me or something?", Billy asked

Again, Freddy nodded his head in silence.

"Look, I can't get mad at you for that, but you can't fucking do that man. Its not right.", Billy said

A moment of silence was in the room. You could hear Eugene yelling at his game downstairs.

"You know if it makes any difference, I wasn't going to give you a hand job. I was going to give you a blow job.", Freddy said

This actually did make a difference to Billy, despite having a dope set of superpowers he still couldn't get his dick wet because he couldn't figure out how to get it out of the suit as an adult. Then as a kid he's had bigger things on his mind since coming into this home, and while he could jerk himself off, he was curious what a blow job felt like. It took him a second as he actually considered taking Freddy up on his offer. He weighed the potential consequences of letting his foster brother give him a blow job. On one hand it could be an amazing time, on the other hand I'd be using Freddy and I could give him some sort of realistic expectations.

Billy walked back over to the bed and laid down where he was before. Freddy looked up and didn't move, he had no idea what to do.

"Before I change my mind.", Billy said as he looked up to the underside of the top bunk.

Freddy didn't say a word and got back onto his knees. On Billy's right side he reached up and lifted Billy's shirt up from covering the top of his jeans. Freddy took his hands and undid the button to Billy's jeans, he then pulled the zipper down revealing Billy's gray Hanes boxer briefs. Freddy wasted no time and grabbed onto the sides of Billy's jeans and underwear before pulling them down. Billy lifted his ass up off the bed to make it easier for Freddy to pull his pants down. Freddy pulled Billy's pants down to his ankles and then he looked up.

In front of Freddy was Billy's teenage cock, his pubic hair was sparse but growing in fast including on his nuts. Freddy saw a limp 3 ½ inch cut cock with a mushroom head. Freddy reached up with his right hand and wrapped it around Billy's cock. Billy shifted slightly at the strange feeling of someone else holding his penis, let alone another boy. Freddy couldn't believe that he was touching Billy's dick, it was soft and smooth, he started to move his hand back and forth letting the soft dick roll through his hand.

"mmmm", Billy let out a soft moan with Freddy's gentle touch

"Hey man, you gotta stay quiet. We've still got a house full of people here.", Freddy said quietly

"Yeah.", Billy said as his breath quickened

Freddy went back to focus on Billy's dick, seeing as Billy was a young horny teen it took no time for him to get hard. Freddy looked at the cock filled with blood standing at 5 ½ inches and curving slightly to the left. Freddy stopped and just stared for a moment.

"You gonna do something already?", Billy said snapping Freddy out of his trance.

Freddy got up and stepped in the middle of Billy's legs and bent down bringing his mouth closer and closer to the erect penis. Freddy hesitated for just a second before opening his mouth, putting Billy's dick in his mouth and then began swirling his tongue around the cock head.

"Ohhhh.", Billy let out a moan before silencing himself so no one would hear him.

Freddy wrapped his hand around the base of Billy's cock while his mouth worked on the top half. Both boys being completely inexperienced had no clue if any of this was good, but Billy was biting his bottom lip to make sure he wasn't moaning, and Freddy was in heaven. Freddy came up to catch his breath before leaning down and licking the bottom of Billy's cock to the tip and back down which sent shivers through Billy's body. Freddy travelled further south and licked Billy's nut-sack taking each ball into his mouth covering it in saliva.

After teasing Billy, Freddy licked back up to the tip of his cock and engulfed the penis once again. This time Freddy managed to deep throat Billy's entire cock. Every time Freddy went down his nose got tickled by Billy's pubes. Billy's breath started to get faster and louder, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. Freddy continued with the blow job letting Billy's dick hit the back of his throat every time.

"Ungh. Ungh. Ahhhh.", Billy let out as he came, without warning, into Freddy's mouth.

The warm, salty spunk blasted down Freddy's throat and filled his mouth. Freddy was more than happy to accept his foster brothers cum. As Billy came down from his orgasmic high Freddy swallowed the entire load and licked the now flaccid cock clean. Freddy got to his feet and grabbed his crutch.

Billy got up off the bed and pulled his pants up not willing to look at Freddy. Billy kicked his shoes off and started to climb up the bunkbed ladder.

"Billy.", Freddy said stopping Billy halfway up the ladder.

"Thank you, for everything.", Freddy said to his best friend

"I know Freddy. Thank you too.", Billy said as he climbed up to his bunk and getting under the covers.

Freddy walked over to the light switch and flicked it off. He then walked back over to the bed, kicked his shoes off, set his crutch against the bed post, and laid down on his bed where he just gave his first blow job.

"Good night Billy.", Freddy said

"Night Freddy.", Billy said

Billy turned to the wall and quietly said to himself, "Love you."

_To be continued…_

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

_This story takes place a few weeks after the events of the last chapter. _

The whole family stood outside the house on the sidewalk. Rosa and Victor helping Mary put her bags in the Lyft, while the kids watched.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much.", Mary said with tears building in her eyes staring at her family.

"Oh, were going to miss you too.", Rosa said as she and Victor leaned in to hug her goodbye.

After the hug Mary turned to the rest of the family the tears now falling from her cheeks.

"Don't cry Mary.", Darla said hugging her sister.

Mary hugged Darla back with one hand and then motioned for the rest of the family to join in. Billy, Freddy, Eugene, and Pedro all stepped forward and engaged in the group hug. Once the hug ended they all took a step back and looked at each other.

"Make sure you take care of them.", Mary said to the kids meaning Rosa and Victor, giving them a wink.

"We will.", Pedro said

"Goodbye guys. Love you.", Mary said getting in the car and closing the door drying her tears.

The car began to drive off and the family stepped into the street waiving goodbye as Mary left for university. The car turned the corner and was no longer in sight.

"Alright everybody back inside we've got a lot to get ready for tonight.", Victor said to the kids.

"That's right. Pedro get everything ready for your power lifting meet, Darla you have your play date in 40 minutes, Eugene the E-Tournament is in 3 hours and is 2 hours away, so I need butts in the car in 20. Let's go!", Rosa barked orders at the kids as they re-entered the house.

As each of the kids went to their respective rooms to get everything, they need for the big night ahead Billy and Freddy headed to their room for a boring night in. After a few minutes Victor, Eugene, Pedro, and Darla were all out the door and headed to the van waiting on Rosa.

"You sure you boys don't want to come with tonight?", Rosa asked standing in their doorway

"No, I think we're both a little tired.", Freddy said

"Alright, we'll be back late and I expect both of you to be asleep by the time we get back.", Rosa said to the young superheroes.

Just then a car horn could be heard from outside the house.

"Bye mom.", Freddy said knowing his mom had to leave.

"Bye guys.", Rosa said leaving the house.

Rosa hoped in the car and Victor backed out of the driveway and drove down the street.

"So, what do you want to do?", Freddy asked Billy

"I don't know. Xbox?", Billy asked

"Yeah, sure.", Freddy said

Billy got up and grabbed the controllers handing one to his brother before sitting down next to him and starting the game. This was the first time the boys were alone since the night Freddy thanked Billy for giving him superpowers, or it was the first time they were alone, and no one would ask questions about the two being alone.

Freddy and Billy had never brought up that moment since then, although they had each thought about it constantly. Freddy wanted to ask Billy to let him do it again or see if Billy wanted to experiment any further. Billy wanted to see if his brother would be willing to give him another blow job, but he was afraid of insulting him or freaking him out. It was never awkward between the two boys because they always had someone else around to move the conversation in a normal direction. However, now that everyone was out of the house for the night and it was just the two of them, things were bound to escalate between the two of them.

After a few rounds of their game with little talking except for the general video game talk when one of them get a kill or gets killed one of the boys decided to be bold.

"So, it's been a few weeks since, the uh, the thing. That happened.", Billy said after their 5th game ended.

Freddy took his eyes of the tv and looked at his brother.

"I uh, yeah. What about it?", Freddy asked wondering why Billy decided to bring it up. After all he wasn't over his crush on Billy, but he did manage to keep it in check.

"I was just thinking… we never really talked about it.", Billy said avoiding eye contact with Freddy.

"I didn't think you'd want to talk about it.", Freddy replied trying to make eye contact with Billy.

"Well, I mean, I don't really want to.", Billy mumbled out

"Then why did you bring it up?", Freddy asked

"Because I…it…I think I'm confused.", Billy said not knowing how to put his feelings into words.

"Confused? Confused about what?", Freddy asked

"I haven't been sure about myself since that night. I don't know if it was the near-death experience or if it was you giving me a blow job, but I don't feel like myself anymore.", Billy said opening up about his insecurities to Freddy.

"Okay. I'm not sure what to say here.", Freddy replied

"Well, can you say something?", Billy asked Freddy now a little agitated that Freddy didn't immediately respond with kindness.

"How are you not sure about yourself?", Freddy asked trying to narrow down Billy's feelings

"Since that night I've felt like there are two sides battling within me. One side that feels like its meaner and less open, and another side that is more open and more willing to cooperate with other people. I know which one of those people I want to be, but I'm not sure that's the person I actually am.", Billy said explaining the crisis of his soul.

"Okay and what does that have to do with the blow job?", Freddy asked in a sympathetic tone.

"I think a lot of this inner battle has to do with you. The powers definitely had an effect on me, but it was you that got through my thick head and made me open up in the first place. Then you did, that thing and ever since that night I've been conflicted.", Billy explained.

"So, what do you want me to do or say to help you figure this out?", Freddy asked Billy who was sitting just a foot away from him.

Billy looked up and made eye contact with Freddy for the first time since bringing up the blow job. Billy leaned in, turned his head to the side, and closed his eyes. Freddy turned his head the opposite way, closed his eyes, and leaned in until their lips met. Each of the boys' lips were thin and soft. Neither one opened their eyes before Billy reached up and took hold of Freddy by the back of the neck. Freddy reached up with his opposite hand doing the same to Billy. The boys opened their mouths to each other and began making out. Freddy then pulled his hand back and pulled away from the kiss. He looked up and Billy who needed to catch his breath. Both boys' hearts were thumping a mile a minute.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?", Freddy asked Billy who now looked scared by his action.

Freddy put his hand under Billy's chin and lifted his head up. Freddy looked into Billy's hazel eyes and leaned in for another kiss. The pair fully embraced each other making out with a person for the first time. This time Billy was the one to pull away from the kiss before standing up. Freddy took notice of the growing bulge in Billy's pants. Freddy grabbed his crutch and stood up. Billy took hold of Freddy's free hand and led him over to the bunk beds.

"Go on. Lay back.", Billy told Freddy

Freddy was in absolute shock, even after that magical night a few weeks ago he didn't think that this would ever happen. He set his crutch against the bed post and laid back on his bed with Billy standing over him at the foot of his bed. Billy took a deep breath and looked at Freddy looking back at him.

"Could you maybe look up? Seeing your eyes makes me…", Billy asked feeling nervous about what he was going to do.

"Sure, sure.", Freddy said as he averted his eyes up to the same spot Billy looked at a few short weeks ago.

Billy took another deep breath and stepped in between Freddy's legs. Billy bent down and grabbed onto Freddy's jeans, he unbuttoned the jeans and pulled the zipper down. Freddy's blue Hanes boxer briefs showed through. Billy moved his hands up to Freddy's hips and grabbed hold of the jeans and underwear. Billy hooked his fingers inside and slid Freddy's pants and underwear to the floor. Billy pulled Freddy's jeans off entirely leaving the bottom half of Freddy completely naked. Billy stood back up and saw Freddy's dick for the first time. Billy was in utter shock, even soft Freddy looked bigger than himself. Billy bent over and got closer and took Freddy's cock into his hand and started to move it back and forth.

Hot and horny Freddy got hard in seconds and it just confirmed Billy's thoughts. Freddy was 7 inches hard, he wasn't as girthy as Billy, but all Billy could focus on was the length, Freddy's balls were the same size a Billy and just started to show hair, Billy also took note of the pubic hair beginning to show. Billy was in a trance, he couldn't believe so many things; he was jerking off Freddy, Freddy was packing a monster, and he still wanted to go further.

"Ahhh.", Freddy let of a soft moan as Billy worked his cock.

The moan snapped Billy back into reality and decided that he was going to be bold. Billy leaned over, opened his mouth, aimed Freddy's cock at his mouth and hesitated. Freddy could feel the warm breath at the tip of his cock. Billy waited because his mind knew that what he was about to do would be something so strange and foreign to him. Billy cast aside his doubts and dived in enveloping the cut helmet head.

"Mmmmm.", Freddy moaned at the warm, wet mouth that wrapped itself around his dick.

Billy could taste the sweat of Freddy that had built up throughout the day. He began to use his tongue flicking it across Freddy's slit making Freddy moan again. Billy started to slowly bob up and down on the young cock taking more and more getting to about 4 inches before gagging. Billy coughed a couple times and pulled off Freddy.

"You okay?", Freddy asked looking at Billy who wiped a bit of spit from his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Billy said getting back into position.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?", Freddy asked

"Just lay your head back.", Billy told him regaining a little confidence

Freddy complied and laid his head back again. Billy assumed his position once again and put his mouth back over Freddy's cock.

"Unghh.", Freddy moaned once again felling Billy on him once again.

Billy worked the cock once again one hand worked the base of his cock, and his mouth worked the top 3 inches. Billy rotated his hand in conjunction with his tongue. Freddy's body shifted as his hips started to buck forward throwing Billy for a loop. Billy had to gather himself, but he was able to keep up with Freddy who really started to get into it. Without any family to hold him back Freddy's moans got louder, filling the room. Billy moved his hand working the base of the cock to working Freddy's nuts. Billy pulled off of Freddy's cock and licked the dick from base to tip.

"Oh my god!", Freddy yelled as his first blow job was going amazingly.

Billy licked back to the tip and tasted his first pre-cum. Billy thought that is was bland but also like nothing he'd ever tasted before. Billy wrapped his mouth around the top of Freddy's cock again getting down to 4 inches. Billy continued to work Freddy's balls, pumping more and more pre-cum out of Freddy. Freddy continued to buck wildly, Billy was now able to take in 5 inches of Freddy.

"I'm gonna cum. Fuck! Billy!", Freddy warned Billy as to what was coming, and Billy got startled.

Billy pulled off and stood up just before Freddy came and watched as Freddy closed his eyes, his breathing slowed, and he shot rope after rope of warm white cum landing on the bed sheets, Freddy's shirt and legs, with the remaining amount dripping down the cock to the balls. Freddy's breathing slowed as he finished his orgasm.

"I'm sorry.", Billy said

"For what?", Freddy asked

"I pulled off just as you came. You swallowed my cum.", Billy said ashamed that he didn't do the blow job the same way as Freddy did.

"Hey, hey don't worry. You did good.", Freddy said sitting up and using his shirt to wipe up his cum.

Billy still looked dejected that, in his mind, he didn't do justice for Freddy.

"Look, I'll prove it to you.", Freddy said seeing that Billy was still nervous about everything.

Freddy pulled off his shirt showing his entire naked self to Billy for the first time. He was pale, trim, almost no muscular build, but still made Billy swoon.

"I'm going to show you that you did nothing wrong by rewarding you.", Freddy sat up, took his hand and palmed Billy with his right hand. Freddy was happy to see that Billy was already rock hard.

"I'm all yours.", Freddy said staring deep into Billy's eyes.

_To be continued…_

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

"I'm sorry.", Billy said

"For what?", Freddy asked

"I pulled off just as you came. You swallowed my cum.", Billy said ashamed that he didn't do the blow job the same way as Freddy did.

"Hey, hey don't worry. You did good.", Freddy said sitting up and using his shirt to wipe up his cum.

Billy still looked dejected that, in his mind, he didn't do justice for Freddy.

"Look, I'll prove it to you.", Freddy said seeing that Billy was still nervous about everything.

Freddy pulled off his shirt showing his entire naked self to Billy for the first time. He was pale, trim, almost no muscular build, but still made Billy swoon.

"I'm going to show you that you did nothing wrong by rewarding you.", Freddy sat up, took his hand and palmed Billy with his right hand. Freddy was happy to see that Billy was already rock hard.

"I'm all yours.", Freddy said staring deep into Billy's eyes.

"Take off your shirt.", Freddy commanded Billy to strip for him and Billy obeyed taking off his red Henley and tossing it to the ground.

Where Freddy was lacking in muscle Billy certainly made up for it. While Billy might not be built, he certainly had all the definition of torso and ab muscles. Freddy had seen Billy shirtless before, but this was a much different context. He noticed each ab, his pecs, the blossoming definition to his biceps and triceps. Freddy might normally feel self-conscious in front of his brother, but he knew in this moment he had all the power. Freddy eyed the shirtless boy before shifting his gaze downward. Billy followed his brothers eye movements and took the hint. Billy unbuckled his belt, undid the button, unzipped his jeans, and pulled his pants and underwear to the floor letting his erection fly free in the air. Billy stepped out of the remainder of his clothes and both boys looked at each other fully naked for the first time.

"Okay go over to my safe.", Freddy told Billy

Billy walked the couple of feet with his dick swinging back and forth.

"7-6-4-0", Freddy said giving Billy the combination to the digital lock on his safe.

Billy entered the code and pulled open the safe door. In side Billy saw two dildos, some lube, comic book and superhero memorabilia, and a box of condoms. Billy looked over to Freddy.

"The lube and a condom.", Freddy told Billy

Billy grabbed both items and headed back over.

"I think it's time you and I lost our virginities.", Freddy said

Billy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He might have had some reservations but those all went away at Freddy's suggestion.

"You're gonna fuck me. Okay?", Freddy asked

"Hell yeah!", Billy replied

"Alright. You're going to put that condom on first.", Freddy instructed

Billy tossed the lube onto the bed and ripped open the package. He stroked his cock a couple more times then placed the condom over his mushroom head, rolling it down until it was securely on. Freddy looked impressed that Billy was able to slide one on his first try.

"Now take that lube and put a little on your fingers.", Freddy told Billy the next step

Billy picked the bottle up and squeezed a little onto his fingers.

"Now…ohhhh.", Freddy was about to give the next instruction, but Billy was one step ahead of him. Billy took his lube coated middle and index fingers, snuck them underneath Freddy's ass, slipped them in-between his ass crack, and laid them on the virgin asshole. Freddy gasped as the cold lube touched his skin. Billy pushed his index finger inside his brother garnering another gasp from him. All Billy could think was how tight it was. In reality Freddy wasn't as tight as he used to be, with all of the dildo play it loosened him a little, but still tight enough to please anyone. Billy started to move his finger in and out, then adding his middle finger stretching Freddy even more. Billy looked up at Freddy whose eyes were closed and whose moans filled the air, he looked back down to see Freddy's cock grow again and to see the bottom half of his hand move in and out from under Freddy.

"Ahhh…ahh…okay. Let's go.", Freddy said stopping the pleasure of Billy's fingers.

Billy retracted his fingers and went to the bottle of lube one more time. He squeezed a little more out and lathered his dick with it. Freddy lifted one of his legs in the air.

"Put it on your shoulder.", Freddy advised

Billy lifted Freddy's right leg onto his shoulder exposing enough free space to find Freddy's asshole. Billy leaned in closer and moved his dick between the smooth ass cheeks, using his hand to guide his cock to Freddy's hole he found it in seconds and began to apply pressure. Billy pushed a little harder breaking the first ring of muscles.

"Ahh.", Freddy let out

"You good?", Billy asked

"Yes, just keep going, I'll be fine.", Freddy said as he worked through the mild discomfort of Billy's girth

Billy pushed in further and then pulled back. In and out, in and out. Billy began to pick up a steady rhythm.

"Mmmmph.", Billy moaned

"Nnghh.", Freddy moaned back

Billy started to go faster and managed to get all of him inside Freddy. Freddy cried out every time Billy hit his prostate.

"Lift my other leg!", Freddy told Billy in-between thrusts.

Billy slowed for a second to lift Freddy's other leg onto his shoulder. Billy grabbed hold of Freddy's thighs and couldn't hold back anymore. With a steady footing Billy began to slam into Freddy's soft ass.

"Oh god Freddy!", Billy cried out as his balls began to smack Freddy's backside

"Fuck me Billy!", Freddy yelled

Billy humped a few more times but his will to keep going was no match for his inexperience. Billy started to cum all of it getting caught by the condom.

"Uhh…uhh…uhh.", Billy let out a moan for every thrust in his orgasm.

Billy's breathing was heavy as he pulled out of Freddy. Billy calmly dropped Freddy's legs from his shoulder's back to the bed. Billy still breathing heavily pulled the condom off, threw it to the floor, and then laid down on the bed next to Freddy. Freddy looked at Billy's smooth heaving chest covered in a light layer of sweat. Freddy rolled on top of Billy so that his head was in between Billy's pecs. Freddy put his tongue out and licked right in the middle of his chest tasting the thin salty layer of sweat that Billy developed after his hard work. Freddy licked his way over to Billy's left nipple, teasing him, biting lightly at it. Then finding his way to the right nipple and doing the same thing.

"I…I don't know how much more I can take.", Billy said still trying to catch his breath as Freddy was trying to turn him on again.

Freddy pulled his head up and rolled off of Billy.

"Get on all fours.", Freddy said

Billy looked at Freddy with a bit of concern on his face. Freddy took his hand and ran it through Billy's hair, pushing the sweaty hair back, his hand following through to find its way onto Billy's cheek. Billy looked into Freddy's eyes and Freddy looked into Billy's eyes. Billy knew by the look that Freddy wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Billy rolled over on the bed and got onto all fours. It was the first time that Freddy had seen Billy's ass and it was flawless, smooth, seamlessly complementary to the rest of his body, and perfect in every way. With Billy in the position Freddy could also see Billy's pink, virgin hole and Freddy couldn't wait to get in there. Freddy repositioned himself so that he was kneeling right behind Billy. With one hand Freddy stroked his dick to get himself hard again. Freddy spit on to his middle and index finger on the opposite hand and placed the fingers on Billy's tight hole. Billy was irresponsive to the presence of the fingers until Freddy pushed his index finger in.

"Ahhh.", Billy let out a moan as Freddy's finger slipped inside him.

A smile spread across Freddy's face and he slipped his middle finger in with perfect rhythm. Freddy continued to stretch out Billy the best he could for what was about to come. Freddy withdrew his fingers from Billy and picked up the bottle of lube. Freddy poured a little onto his hand and then coasted his cock in the lube to help Billy as much as possible. Freddy rubbed his dick up and down Billy's crack and then lined his tip against Billy's hole.

"I'm not going to lie to you, this will hurt at first but just push through it and it will feel incredible.", Freddy said warning his inexperienced brother.

Billy looked over his shoulder at his younger foster brother, primed, and ready to plunge his monster cock into his ass. Billy gave a soft nod and then turned back to face the head of the bed. Freddy exhaled, placed one hand on Billy's hip while the other helped guide his dick. Freddy began to push against the hole, thanks to the lube it started to move in, but it was tight. Freddy used a little more pressure and broke past the first ring of muscles.

"Ungh.", Billy let out a soft moan of discomfort.

Freddy knew his brother was strong and pushed on. Freddy got the first two inches in stretching Billy even more. Billy continued to let out both moans of pain and pleasure. Freddy has three inches in and was now able to start a rhythm, he began to thrust in and out getting in more of his dick little by little. As Freddy picked up the pace he was still finding Billy incredibly tight, until he hit his prostate.

"Fuck!", Billy let out a scream as Freddy hit Billy's prostate for the first time ever.

Freddy could feel Billy start to relax making it easier for him to go faster. Freddy continued to fuck Billy, now able to put his other hand on Billy's other hip. Freddy was fucking faster with more of his cock inside Billy. With Billy's prostate getting rubbed against he found his dick hard yet again. Billy took one of his supporting arms and used it to start jacking himself off. Both boys found themselves in pure ecstasy neither one aware of their surroundings, just in the moment. Freddy was going so fast and hard he didn't even realize that Billy was able to take all 7 inches of his cock. Freddy too had his balls slapping against Billy, flesh smacking flesh.

"Keep going Freddy, I'm gonna cum.", Billy said as he continued to jerk himself off.

Freddy took one of his hands and smacked Billy's hand away from his cock, then quickly grabbed onto Billy's nut sack and pulled down on it.

"Not yet you're not.", Freddy said as he took full command of Billy

Freddy could feel he was getting close to the edge but didn't want to end it like this. Freddy pulled out of Billy suddenly and rolled him over on his backside. Billy was caught off guard and Freddy took advantage. Freddy quickly rotated his body so that his cock dangled over Billy's face and Billy's cock pointed up at Freddy's face. Freddy took Billy's cock into his mouth and Billy to Freddy's into his. Freddy rolled over so now both boys were on their side 69-ing each other. Freddy used his hand and slipped a finger back into Billy's hole, rubbing against the prostate. That sudden penetration was enough for Billy and it sent him over the edge. Billy's cock exploded for the second time that night sending rope after rope of cum down Freddy's throat, which he was more than happy to receive. Billy's moans from his own orgasm were enough to bring Freddy over the edge and Freddy released his second load of the night. This time Billy kept his mouth around Freddy's dick and let all the salty spunk fill his mouth before pulling off the cock and swallowing.

"That was amazing.", Billy said between breaths extremely tired after successive orgasms.

"Yeah, it was.", Freddy said

"You think you might want to do it again sometime?", Freddy asked but got no response

"Billy?", Freddy asked

Freddy looked up to where his brothers head was to see that he fell asleep with a smile on is face. Freddy, who was on the outside of the bed, softly rolled off and got up. He grabbed a pair of shorts from the floor and slipped them on, he then grabbed his crutch from the floor after the sex knocked it to the ground. Freddy stood above Billy who was fast asleep. He felt like he'd see Billy naked again, but he couldn't be sure, so he took one last long look at his cute older brother. Freddy grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and threw it over Billy.

Freddy quietly left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He filled a glass of water and gulped it down in seconds flat. Freddy refilled the glass and gulped it down again. In that moment he saw headlights pull into the drive. Moments later Rosa walked in the door holding a sleeping Darla, Pedro came in with a 3rd place medal around his neck, Eugene had a massive trophy in his hands, and Victor came trailing in.

"Okay guys, up to bed.", Victor said

Pedro and Eugene walk up the stairs not even noticing Freddy.

"Honey can you take her up to bed?", Rosa asked Victor

"Yeah sure.", Victor said taking Darla from Rosa and heading up the stairs.

Rosa walked into the kitchen to see a sweaty Freddy drinking water at the sink.

"Hey there sweaty. I didn't think it was that hot out.", Rosa teased

"Hi mom, it's not.", Freddy said

"Then why the wet hair? You and Billy exercise or something?", Rosa asked pouring herself a cup of iced tea.

"You could say that.", Freddy said as he finished his water.

"Where is Billy?", Rosa asked taking a drink of her water.

"He's upstairs, sleeping.", Freddy answered

"Sleeping? Whatever you guys did must have worn him out for him to go to sleep at 10 on a Saturday.", Rosa replied

"Yeah.", Freddy answered deadpanned

"You guys had a good night, though right?", Rosa asked

"Absolutely.", Freddy answered quickly

"Good. You know between you and me your father and I were worried for a while if he was going to blend well with us.", Rosa said

"Yeah, well I don't think you have to worry too much anymore.", Freddy said reassuring Rosa

"I think you're right. I guess you kinda rubbed off on him.", Rosa joked

"More than you know.", Freddy said under his breath

"What was that?", Rosa asked

"Nothing. Night mom.", Freddy said finishing his glass of water, kissing Rosa on the cheek then heading upstairs to his room.

Freddy opened the door to find Billy still fast asleep. Freddy walked over to the bed, set his crutch against the post, lifted the blanket and softly got into bed under the blanket. He nuzzled against Billy and wrapped his arm under Billy's arm. Billy shifted slightly but stayed asleep. Freddy kissed the back of Billy's neck.

"Good night Billy. Love you.", Freddy said before drifting off into dreamland.

_The End_

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews._


End file.
